


Como nace el amor

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Doctor/Patient, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Medicine, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceOne shotVictuuri¿Cómo nace el amor entre dos personas que no hablan el mismo idioma? Con gestos, con sonrisas, con miradas que, al conectarse, parecen vibrar en una misma sintonía.Yuuri Katsuki es interno en el hospital de Hasetsu, pese a no creerse con el temple necesario para soportar todo lo que su profesión exige de él. A punto de sufrir un colapso, el encuentro con un paciente extranjero podría darle el alivio y la paz que tanto necesita. Sin embargo, hay cosas que se ocultan tras algunas sonrisas que no pueden descifrarse a menos que se digan con palabras comprensibles para el otro.





	1. Como nace el amor

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones (IMPORTANTE LEER):  
> Esta historia contiene algunos diálogos en ruso. Me han ayudado a realizar traducciones más fieles y, al mismo tiempo, me sugirieron que usara la versión fonética (como se pronuncia).   
> En la siguiente parte del libro, encontrarán un glosario de frases, donde están todos los diálogos escrito en ruso con su respectiva traducción al español. Mi sugerencia de lectura es que lean primero el fic con los diálogos en ruso, para que estén en la misma situación de Yuuri de no entender nada de lo que dice Víctor. Después, una vez terminen de leer todo, pasen por las traducciones al español y seguro habrá partes, pistas, que interpretarán y experimentarán de una forma distinta a la primera lectura. Es para que tengan dos experiencias diferentes.  
> Las frases están numeradas y he copiado también un poco del contexto para que no haya necesidad de que pasen de una parte a otra.  
> Sin más, ¡que lo disfruten!

Al salir de la sala de operaciones, Yuuri todavía podía escuchar el pitido interminable dentro de su cabeza. Ese niño que ahora yacía muerto en la sala de operaciones no era su paciente en realidad, sino de su padre, el doctor Toshiya Katsuki, pero lo había acompañado durante una operación que se supone sería sencilla, de rutina: una apendicetomía. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían complicado de un instante a otro y la sangre comenzó a manar sin control entre las manos de su padre y los otros médicos que lo asistían. Ninguno tuvo oportunidad de salvarle la vida.

Si Toshiya Katsuki, quien era considerado uno de los mejores cirujanos pediátricos de todo Japón, podía padecer ese tipo de situaciones en que la vida de un paciente se le escapaba entre los dedos pese a todo su empeño de mantenerla, ¿qué podía esperarse entonces de él? Yuuri, desde pequeño, nunca estuvo muy interesado en la medicina. No porque no le entusiasmara seguir los pasos de su padre y su abuelo, sino porque, muy dentro suyo, estaba seguro que no tenía el temple necesario para soportarlo. De todas formas, terminó por ceder ante las presiones familiares que ostentaban ya tres generaciones atrás dedicadas a la medicina. Incluso Mari, su hermana, se encontraba en su especialización en neurología y su madre era una enfermera que dedicaba su vida a cuidar a pacientes mayores o muy enfermos en sus propias casas. Todos eran muy buenos en sus áreas, pero Yuuri se daba cuenta ahora, siendo ya un interno, que ni todo el conocimiento del mundo ni ser el mejor de su clase, con excelentes y casi perfectos promedios, lo habían preparado para afrontar la realidad, lo que sería cargar en sus hombros el peso de tantas que vidas que podrían perderse por su causa, por su ineptitud. ¿Cuántas veces fallaría? ¿Cuánta sangre de cuántas personas terminarían en sus manos?

Yuuri estaba consciente que, al ser un médico, al ser un Katsuki, todo el mundo esperaba de él esos milagros anecdóticos en los que su familia, sobre todo su padre, se había visto envuelta a lo largo de sus carreras. Pero incluso ellos fallaban de vez en cuando, incluso su padre perdía vidas en el camino, y eso era justamente lo que más le generaba ansiedad, temor. Si ellos fallaban, ¿qué se podía esperar de él?

Yuuri era capaz de sentir en ese momento como su corazón latía agolpado contra su pecho. No podía respirar, mientras el sonido del monitor cardíaco anunciando el deceso de aquel niño seguía sumido en su cabeza, adherido de tal forma que le sería muy difícil de eliminar. Quiso llorar...  Y lo hizo, lo hizo por la impotencia, por la manera en que trataba de ponerse en el lugar de su padre y darse cuenta que nunca podría actuar como él, que en vez de mantenerse en calma y actuar con eficacia para guiar al resto de los médicos y hacer todo lo posible para salvar al paciente, seguro él se hubiera derrumbado envuelto en su propio pánico, con su mente reseteada y en blanco, olvidando todo aquello que había estudiado y memorizado durante años...  

Justo cuando las lágrimas ya no pudieron contenerse más, Yuuri cambió su dirección hacia una habitación pequeña que las enfermeras utilizaban como almacén para sus suministros. Sabía que ellas solían abastecerse al inicio de sus turnos, por lo que era probable que no encontraría a nadie ahí.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar con detalle cuál, y tras entrar con sus ojos apretados con fuerza, dejó fluir en lágrimas todo ese miedo que lo sofocaba, toda esa inseguridad de tener que sostener una vida con unas manos que no tenían la suficiente firmeza para ello, todo ese pánico de sentirse responsable de la muerte de cada paciente a quien no fuera capaz de salvar.

Lloró con la libertad de quien no se sabe observado, pero cuando quiso quitarse los anteojos para impedir que se empañaran, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba realmente en el almacén. Un ventanal grande estaba justo enfrente suyo, el cual permitía una entrada de luz moderada debido a que las cortinas estaban corridas. La habitación no era habitada por aditamentos ni suministros médicos organizados por tipo y tamaño, sino por dos camillas, una de ellas ocupada por un par de ojos azules que, con expresión cansada, somnolienta, lo miraban con atención.

Yuuri enrojeció de golpe. No había entrado al pequeño almacén de las enfermeras, sino que se encontraba en la habitación de un paciente. Rápidamente intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras el hombre sobre la camilla le sonreía casi enternecido.

—Pochemu ty plachesh'? (1) —El extraño habló, pero Yuuri no comprendió ni una sola palabra.

—Perdone. Lamento haberlo molestado. —Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, algo turbado por haber sido tan distraído como para irrumpir de esa manera en una habitación del hospital. Y, peor aún, que un completo desconocido lo haya visto en un estado tan lamentable.

—Nel'zya dopustit', chtoby slezy portili takoye prekrasnoye litso. (2)

Una sensación extraña invadió el pecho de Yuuri, pese a que, nuevamente, no había entendido el significado de ninguna palabra dicha por aquel hombre. Pero, aun así, fue como si supiera que debía sentirse apenado por lo acababa de escuchar.

Sus ojos se mantenían ligeramente húmedos cuando volvió a mirarlo y tuvo la intención de examinarlo mejor, de notar ese cabello platino envuelto en una ligera y grácil melena; esos ojos azules que estallaban como una ola cada vez que se encontraba con ellos; esa tez blanca, demasiado pálida por el cansancio; esas facciones que delataban con bastante obviedad que no había nacido en esas tierras ni en un sitio cercano, sino que se trataba de un extranjero, uno que seguramente no hablaba japonés. Tal vez un turista.

—¿Habla inglés? —La pregunta, obviamente, la realizó en dicho idioma, esperando que fuera ese el medio por el cual comunicarse. Si bien era poco usual que un turista hablara japonés, no lo era con ese otro idioma.

Los ojos azules del desconocido se mantenían concentrados en él, tan atentos, como si lo analizaran, como si pudieran comprenderlo. Sus labios se movieron, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Yuuri pensó, pues al final el hombre no dijo nada. Cuando los segundos de silencio se extendieron a una cantidad que se consideraría incómodo para cualquiera, Yuuri comenzó a creer que el extraño tampoco hablaba inglés y que no lo había comprendido.

Sabía que lo mejor era irse de ahí, aquel no parecía necesitar nada y, ciertamente, no era un paciente que estuviera bajo su jurisdicción ya que por esas semanas trabajaba en el área de pediatría; pero, aunque sus pensamientos ante todo eso eran demasiado claros, no fue capaz de moverse. Algo en los ojos del hombre lo habían atrapado, pero no por fascinación ni nada parecido, sino por cómo había comenzado a sentirse bajo ellos, bajo su constante mirada de inspección que lo hizo sentirse desprotegido, más descubierto y vulnerable de lo usual. Tal vez era porque realmente se sentía así aun antes de entrar ahí, tal vez porque había bajado todas sus defensas al creerse en el almacén solo; sin embargo, algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que esos ojos, ese silencio, todo le provocó una enorme presión sobre el pecho, como si lo estuviera forzando a que se derrumbara. Era incómodo no poder distraerse preguntándole si se sucedía algo, si necesitaba algo, qué era eso que parecía vibrar bajo sus orbes y que se le escapaba por la mirada; pero, al mismo tiempo, eso lo invitaba a querer descubrirlo por sí mismo, a adentrarse en ese océano que era tan profundo como esa sensación de opresión y asfixia. 

Mas, la contemplación se rompió de un instante a otro, justo en el momento en que escuchó un ligero escándalo proveniente de la habitación de al lado. El monitor cardíaco de alguno de los pacientes en ella marcó la ausencia de latidos, proseguido por el grito de una mujer, quien rápidamente salió al pasillo y solicitó con desesperación la presencia de algún médico que pudiera auxiliarles. 

Las lágrimas se agolparon en el rostro de Yuuri. Se recordó en la sala de operaciones, justo cuando el corazón de aquel niño se detuvo por completo; justo cuando se paralizó y olvidó cómo debía actuar; justo cuando, con un nudo en la garganta, vio a su padre guiar a los demás médicos con entereza y decisión... Todo lo que él nunca sería, todo lo que nunca podría hacer. Y cuando todo terminó, cuando la lucha se volvió imposible y la dieron por perdida, recordaba perfectamente el suspiro y la mirada llena de decepción que su padre le dedicó, como si lo culpara por dicha muerte, por no haber sido capaz de ayudar.

—Lo siento…  lo siento…  —masculló Yuuri ahogado entre sus propias lágrimas, esas mismas que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas. 

Los pasos apresurados y en estampida provenientes del exterior, el ruido de la habitación continua de alguien que moría, el de los doctores apresurados mientras se arremolinaban alrededor de la persona... ¿No debía ir? ¿Ayudar? Pero en su estado, a punto del desplome, seguro solo estorbaría, solo quedaría petrificado con la imagen del niño muerto y la decepción de su padre bien adheridos sobre sus ojos. 

Yuuri no pudo más. Las lágrimas se le escaparon y, tras finalmente quitarse sus anteojos, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para evitar que el desconocido lo viera llorar, aunque en realidad fuera un detalle que ya no le importaba en absoluto. 

Un jadeó escapó del paciente, mismo que Yuuri apenas pudo escuchar. El hombre se removió inquieto en la camilla, quizá inspirado en el deseo de levantarse para acercarse al médico que lloraba justo enfrente suyo. Yuuri lo intuyó, pero en ese punto era difícil controlarse, incluso siquiera intentar huir a un lado donde no se encontrara tan expuesto, sobre todo ante alguien que no conocía, que seguro lo tacharía de débil, de ridículo. 

—Net, ne plach' Ey, ne plach'. (3)

El hombre le hablaba, Yuuri no lo comprendía, pero aun así se atrevió a mirarlo como si lo hubiera hecho. El extraño efectivamente intentaba levantarse, pero era obvio, por sus expresiones adoloridas, que no se encontraba en el estado ideal para hacerlo. Yuuri se acercó ante la imposibilidad de decirle en palabras que no lo hiciera, tocó su hombro y suavemente lo empujó de vuelta a la cama. Aquel volvió a recostarse sin protesta, casi con alivio, y Yuuri se sintió más avergonzado aún, porque las lágrimas no se detenían y ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el desconocido pudiera ver su debilidad y su miedo con mayor detalle...  Para que supiera que no tenía madera de ser un médico.

—Yo no debería estar aquí. No debí creer que podría...  Sabía que esto pasaría y, aun así... —se calló al sentir una mano sobre su mejilla, cálida, aunque temblorosa, que buscó secar alguna que otra lágrima de las que se le escapaban.

Yuuri reaccionó por instinto, sorpresa, e hizo un paso hacia atrás. Pese al obvio rechazo, el hombre sostuvo una sonrisa sobre sus labios y Yuuri, no supo por qué, interpretó eso como una invitación para continuar... ¿pero con qué?

Las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, le quemaban como heridas abiertas llenas de sal, como aquellas que ya le supuraban en el corazón. Era como si quisiera vomitarlas, para sentir el alivio posterior al desahogo. Pero Yuuri no era alguien que se atreviera a algo así, a dejarse mostrar tan abiertamente enfrente de alguien. Y, sin embargo, se mantenía ahí de pie, con esas lágrimas que habían enrojecido aún más sus orbes.

El silencio se prolongó y el hombre parecía esperar paciente por él. Ambos se miraban atentos, como si intentaran descifrarse entre sí, como si el extraño quisiera comprender el porqué del llanto de Yuuri y este quisiera saber lo que aquel pensaba sobre eso.

No fue sencillo recomenzar de nuevo, las palabras salieron torpes, entrecortadas de sus labios. Y más de alguna vez se tentó en detenerse, al imaginarse que el desconocido lo creería un idiota por estar hablando con él cuando no podía entenderlo... Pero, cada vez que su voz se apagaba y lo miraba en busca de burla, cansancio, reprimenda, encontraba unos labios curvados y unos orbes que brillaban en su dirección incluso más que antes. Eso lo instaba a continuar, pese a que sus palabras caían sobre alguien que no podría ayudarlo ni aconsejarlo. No obstante, era justamente eso lo que le ayudaba a hablar sin filtros, a que sus palabras fueran tan sinceras como realmente las sentía. Pronto estas se volvieron tan livianas, que flotaban y escapaban de su boca ya sin pesar ni dolor. Incluso dijo más de lo que hubiera esperado, incluso contó todos sus miedos, todas las dudas que lo habían atacado desde niño, desde el primer momento en que sus padres le insinuaron el deseo de que se dedicara a la medicina como toda su familia. 

Yuuri no supo en qué momento dejó de llorar, solo, de pronto, notó la sonrisa calmada que el hombre le dedicaba y como él, en respuesta, le sonreía también. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a aquel paciente. No tanto por él en sí, sino por la extraña sensación de alivio que le invadió después de su encuentro. Una vez superado el sentimiento de vergüenza, se percató que su pecho se sentía más ligero y que podía respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Incluso percibía su cuerpo más liviano, como si en cualquier momento sus pies fueran a despegarse del suelo y él a levitar. Le agradaba sentirse así, tan ligero, con una sonrisa cosquilleando sobre sus labios, aunque era tan extraño experimentar toda esa gama de sensaciones aliviadoras tras un ataque común en él. Usualmente, estos solían permanecer horas, incluso días, amargando su labor, llenándolo de tantos miedos e inseguridades que solo hacían empeorar su eficiencia en el trabajo y lo adentraban en un terrible círculo vicioso del cual era muy difícil salir.

Pero era una realidad lo que bien que se sentía, pues incluso Yuko, su mejor amiga y compañera, cuando lo miró caminar por el pasillo del hospital, casi con una expresión de ensoñación, se mostró sorprendida e ingenua, pues lo había creído en el almacén o el baño llorando su ansiedad, exhumando su terror en temblores y jadeos imposibles de controlar. No sería la primera vez. 

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta sonó tonta al ver la ligereza y el alivio en las facciones de Yuuri, pero incluso él se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Sí? —No fue una afirmación, él de pronto había caído en cuenta de ello, de lo fácil que había sido librarse de ese ataque gracias a su “conversación” con aquel hombre.

Yuko intuyó acertadamente que algo importante había ocurrido, que ese alivio y esa paz en su amigo no habían salido de la nada, y no lo dejó en paz hasta que pudo sacarle una confesión y Yuuri, sin tantos detalles, le contó lo ocurrido.

—¿El de la habitación 312? ¿Despertó ya? Es paciente de Takeshi. Me contó sobre él —Takeshi era el prometido de Yuko, también un interno de su misma generación—. Tuvieron que realizarle una esplenectomía debido a un impacto de bala. Lo encontraron inconsciente y entró directamente a cirugía. Creen que fue un asalto, pues no tenía ninguna partencia de valor consigo, ni cartera ni celular ni pasaporte para conocer su identidad. Esperaban que despertara para que proporcionara algún dato de contacto. ¿Entonces no habla tampoco inglés? 

Yuuri negó suavemente la cabeza. 

  
* * *

En su siguiente guardia, supo gracias a Yuko, informada por Takeshi, que un par de policías habían acudido a interrogar al paciente de la 312 para conocer los detalles de quién lo había atacado y saber también si viajaba solo o había alguien acompañándolo. El hombre no respondió ni una sola palabra, o por lo menos no alguna que pudieran entender. Si acaso, lo más que supieron adivinar, fue que el idioma que el desconocido hablaba era ruso.

Con eso se generaba un enorme problema. Al no tener ningún pasaporte consigo y ante la obvia brecha que creaba el idioma, iba a ser complicado conocer su identidad o dar con algún conocido que pudiera ayudarles. Además, encontrar un traductor podría tomar varios días…  o incluso semanas.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las dificultades que se vislumbraban en el horizonte, era extraño notar como aquel hombre se mostraba tan tranquilo y despreocupado por su situación. Nunca intentaba comunicarse con los demás, saber qué ocurría, no se esforzaba siquiera por hacerse entender o comprender a otros, solo escuchaba atento, sonriente, con su vista fija de vez en cuando en la puerta, como si esperara algo…  o a alguien.

  
* * *

 

—Hola, yo...  

Una vez que entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Yuuri se sintió algo tonto. ¿De verdad se pondría hablar frente a él de nuevo pese a que no se comprendían? ¿Qué pensaba el hombre de eso? ¿Lo creería tan tonto como él mismo se sentía? Ciertamente, no había pensado a profundidad sobre su deseo de volver ahí y verlo. Solo lo había considerado un poco y pronto sus pasos lo colocaron justo frente a la puerta correcta. Ahora no sabía que más decir, si es que acaso tenía sentido hacerlo. 

—YA boyalsya, chto ty ne vernesh'sya. YA rad, chto ty zdes'. (4)

Yuuri desvió su mirada, algo desencajado por el brillo inexorable que de pronto había visto titilar sobre los ojos ajenos. Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo, mientras una emoción extraña, como de un enjambre de abejas, le subía desde el fondo del estómago. El hombre le hablaba con naturalidad, como si fuera capaz de entender lo que decía… ¿Eso significaba que él podía hacerlo con la misma libertad? 

Dio unos pasos hacia él, hasta colocarse a lado de la camilla, pero manteniendo una distancia reservada entre un médico y un paciente. El día anterior se había desahogado sin filtro, sin nada que detuviera sus palabras más que el propio alivio que le extrajo todo. ¿Ahora de qué podía hablar? ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿O bastaba con que ambos se mantuvieran así, en silencio, solo observándose como si sus miradas fueran un mejor medio de comunicación? Aunque ni siquiera de esa manera estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que se decían. 

—Víctor —aquel habló. Yuuri no creyó comprender, como siempre—. Víctor. —El hombre insistió, al tiempo que se apuntaba a sí mismo. 

—¿Víctor? —Fueron unos segundos en los que Yuuri se permitía entender. Después, un jadeó se atragantó en su garganta, ¿acababa de decirle su nombre? Un asentimiento emocionado del contrario y su sonrisa espléndida se lo confirmaron.

—A vy? (5) —ahora Víctor apuntó hacia él. Yuuri supo adivinar de inmediato lo que había preguntado.

—Kastuki... Katsuki Yuuri —Se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con mayor fuerza que antes. La emoción, seguramente.

—¡Yuuri! —repitió el hombre con una voz cantarina, como si hubiera disfrutado pronunciar cada sílaba de aquel nombre... Como si lo hubiera saboreado entre sus labios—. Kakoye miloye imya! (6)

Algo en Yuuri se estremeció con violencia. Tenía que admitir que la forma cómo lo llamó fue extraña, pero no en un mal sentido...  Su interior se había encendido y ahora el calor le hacía hervir hasta las venas. Seguramente había enrojecido también, pero ni siquiera intentó ocultarse de la mirada ajena. Le gustaba demasiado lo que se movía en su interior, aun cuando no pudiera entenderlo del todo, como para dejar de mirarlo, dejar que sus orbes perdieran esa conexión.

Después pensó en algo: si "Víctor" era realmente su nombre y lograba decirle su apellido, podría agilizar la búsqueda de su identidad, de quién era. Pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo. 

—Yuuri Katsuki —repitió y procuró acentuar el "Katsuki", remarcarlo por sobre su nombre. Después apuntó hacia él—. Víctor...

Hubo una sonrisa enternecida y Víctor abrió sus labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de ellos. Al final, simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Yuuri lo intentó varias veces, pero en ninguna logró que Víctor le dijera su apellido.

 

* * *

 

Cada vez que visitaba a Víctor apenas tenía una oportunidad, siempre trataba de analizar sus gestos, saber si acaso su mirada denotaba hastío o pesadez por su presencia. Pensaba que en algún momento debía tornarse aburrido para cualquiera escuchar a alguien hablar sin poder entender una sola palabra. Pero siempre, en cuanto aquel lo visualizaba por las ventanas aún antes de abrir la puerta, se preparaba para recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa, tan amplia, deslumbrante, que agitaba su corazón como nunca lo creyó posible. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía a Yuuri, lo que muchas veces le hacía rememorar sus encuentros aun cuando hubieran pasado tan solo un par de horas de ellos, era que, pese a la brecha del idioma, Víctor siempre parecía escucharlo atento, como si lo comprendiera todo...  o se esforzara para hacerlo. 

Varias veces vio como Víctor incluso lo invitaba a acercarse, a sentarse a su lado en la camilla. Por supuesto, Yuuri no lo hacía, pero conforme los encuentros se fueron dando, más de un par de veces al día, se acercaba más a él, cruzando ese límite permitido entre paciente y doctor. 

Lo más extraño era que su primer e importante tema de conversación, el miedo e inseguridad a su trabajo, a perder pacientes entre sus manos debido a su ineptitud para afrontarlo con frialdad, se había agotado, ya no sentía más opresión, más necesidad de expulsar el veneno de sus propios pensamientos porque ya no había nada que le quemara en la garganta ni en el corazón, por lo menos no de manera dolorosa. Ahora Yuuri contaba sobre cosas casuales de su turno, sobre Yuko, sobre sus padres y hermana, sobre algunos de sus compañeros en el hospital.

Si bien Víctor era quien en general solo escuchaba, de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra frase de respuesta en su idioma. En esos momentos, Yuuri deseaba con toda el alma poder comprenderlo y se preguntaba con la misma intensidad si Víctor lo deseaba tanto como él. 

 

* * *

—¿Traductor? 

—Sí, de tu celular. Será algo vago y no muy fiable, pero por lo menos podrías darte una mejor idea de lo que te dice y lo que tú hablas.

A Yuuri le pareció una muy buena idea la que Yuko sugería, tanto, que se sintió algo idiota de que no se le hubiese ocurrido antes. 

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se dirigió a la habitación de Víctor, donde fue recibido como siempre: con una sonrisa que lo encendía desde las entrañas y, al mismo tiempo, le generaba tanta paz como si se sumergiera hasta al fondo de un océano calmo. 

Tras colocar el traductor de su celular de ruso a japonés, se lo entregó. Víctor lo tomó con una expresión confusa, aunque divertida, creyendo que todo se trataba de una broma o un juego; pero, tras darse cuenta de lo que había reflejado en la pantalla, tras comprender las intenciones del médico, le devolvió el aparato y negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se mantenía sobre sus labios inmutable, tersa… 

Sin embargo, Yuuri no pudo apreciarla, todo su gesto sí había cambiado en él, a uno de sorpresa que pronto dio paso a la decepción. ¿Acaso no quería que pudieran entenderse? Después fue tristeza, seguido muy cerca de la vergüenza. ¿Acaso lo había malinterpretado todo?

Pero cuando las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta, aun antes de hacerse presente en su mirada, aquel habló:

—Ty govorish' tak chestno, mne eto nravitsya. Mne kazhetsya, ty perestanesh', yesli uznayesh', chto ya tebya ponimayu. (7)

Yuuri, por supuesto, no comprendió palabra alguna, pero su corazón se agitó ante el roce de la mano que aquel colocó sobre la suya. Fue inevitable el sonrojo, el sobresalto, el jalar su mano como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera calcinado desde dentro. Asintió, más aturdido que por entender la razón de lo que había ocurrido.

No volvió a insistir con el asunto del traductor, aunque ese pequeño encuentro había dejado más marcas de las que parecían a simple vista. En lo que restó de su guardia y los días siguientes, Yuuri no dejaba de ver su mano cada vez, como si un resquemor que él solo era capaz de ver se hiciera presente ante el recuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Ese día había sido un auténtico infierno. Dos camiones de pasajeros habían colisionado entre sí, provocando una infinidad de heridos. Al ser el hospital más cercano de la zona, la sala de emergencia sobrepasaba por mucho su límite de pacientes.

Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar un respiro, mucho menos de pensar en Víctor. Pero, pese a eso, su reacción ante el suceso fue muy diferente de lo que habría sido semanas antes. Ver tantos heridos pudiendo morir en cualquier instante podía provocar fácilmente que ese sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo de perder a alguien aumentara; pero, aunque esto no desapareció del todo, sí se sintió con la cabeza más fría que de costumbre para poder actuar con rapidez y eficacia, aceptar el riesgo en pos de salvaguardar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. Obviamente no todos en esa sala podrían sobrevivir, pero trataría de salvar a la mayoría.

Al final de aquella terrible guardia, cuando los decesos fueron notificados y los heridos restantes pudieron estabilizarse, Yuuri fue invadido por una agria sensación en el pecho, en conjunto con la satisfacción de saber que había hecho todo lo posible que estuvo en sus manos. Se imaginaba que su padre siempre se sentía igual al terminar el día. Era un sentimiento que lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días en carrera, pero estaba bien... se sentía bien con que fuera así. Significaba que le importaba su trabajo, su profesión, y que aceptaba todo riesgo, toda responsabilidad.

Una vez terminó de prepararse para volver a casa, tenía en mente visitar a Víctor unos minutos antes de irse, contarle sobre su día, sobre lo bien y calmado que se encontraba pese a que no todos los pacientes habían logrado sobrevivir; sin embargo, Yuko lo interceptó en el camino y lo convenció de que volvieran juntos a casa. Ella también estaba fulminaba y ambos se merecían una buena velada de sueño después de una gran cena.

 

* * *

La sorpresa más grata no fue haber tenido una excelente noche de descanso sin pesadillas ni pensamientos asfixiantes que lo mantuvieran en vela, fue saber, por parte de una de las enfermeras, que Víctor había preguntado por él todo el día anterior. Para Yuuri resultó extraño escuchar eso, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Y ante su duda, la enfermera se sonrió para sí, casi enternecida, diciéndole que tenía que ir a verlo si quería descubrirlo. 

Yuuri barajeó demasiadas posibilidades en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la habitación, pero nunca esperó encontrar a Víctor con una libreta entre sus manos, garabateando algo en una de las hojas con demasiada atención. En cuanto aquel escuchó la puerta abrirse y descubrió que se trataba de él, con un extraño brillo en su mirada, alzó la libreta para mostrársela. Así Yuuri pudo ver sobre una de las hojas una figura que intentaba simular un cuerpo humano…  el suyo.

—Te dibujó —la mujer confesó por fin, casi con emoción.

El dibujo era horrible, por supuesto, pero se distinguía con bastante claridad que era él, sobre todo por los anteojos que había dibujado y que remarcó con una pluma azul. Yuuri sintió un grito alojado desde su pecho. Era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida. Seguro su rostro se había enrojecido por completo, pues la enfermera rio suavemente tras verlo de reojo antes de salir.

Entre un estado que vibraba entre la vergüenza y la ternura, Yuuri le pidió la libreta y una pluma a Víctor, y comenzó a dibujar en una hoja limpia. Trató de hacerse a sí mismo en un gesto agotado, intentando dar explicación al porqué el día anterior no había podido visitarlo, pero supo que fracasó cuando, tras enseñarle el dibujo “terminado” a Víctor, este entrecerró sus ojos para intentar encontrarle forma de algo. Yuuri suspiró. Si el dibujo de Víctor era horrible, el suyo era una masa amorfa sobre el cual era imposible distinguir una línea coherente. Desechó la idea para él, pero Víctor no lo hizo.

En tan solo dos días, había utilizado la mitad de las hojas que contenía aquella libreta, misma que una de las enfermeras le había obsequiado después de que la viera usándola para tomar notas. Todas esas páginas utilizadas contenían dibujos que intentaban retratarlo, rodeado por frases y palabras que Yuuri imaginó se encontraban en ruso.

Víctor le mostraba con entusiasmo cada vez que terminaba una nueva “creación”, pero nunca le permitía tomar una foto de ella e intentar traducir lo que lo que había escrito a su alrededor. Eso internamente exasperaba a Yuuri, le costaba empatizar con la razón por la que aquel se negaría a que se entendieran, aunque fuera en algo tan mínimo como unas simples frases, pero cada vez que se encontraba con la admiración de aquel mientras intentaba plasmarlo en una hoja, enrojecía y esa extrañeza desaparecía junto con todo temor y duda.

Y, sin poderlo evitar, le sonreía.

Después quedaban extrañamente en silencio, con Víctor tan concentrado en el dibujo como si pretendiera realizar la mejor obra del mundo. Y Yuuri lo admiraba de vuelta a él, sin notarlo, sin percatarse que era la misma mirada brillante la que se revelaba sobre sus ojos. Después su voz alzándose suave sobre el aire, comenzando a relatar un recuerdo remoto de su infancia… Bueno o malo, ya no importaba, solo importaba el hablar, el hacerse escuchar, el sentir que Víctor perdía toda atención a la libreta y lo observaba de nuevo a él, con orbes resplandecientes, con mares reventando bajo un oleaje azul y espumoso.

 

* * *

 

Quizá demasiado tarde Yuuri se había percatado que Víctor le era una necesidad. Yuko le había intentado advertir de forma sutil, amable, que su recuperación iba tan bien que no tardarían en darlo de alta.

¿Y después de eso qué? Yuuri se lo preguntaba cada vez que salía de la habitación, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos hasta la zona pediátrica y era recibido por algún pequeño. Eran sonrisas adorables, entusiastas, llenas de ilusión las que a veces obtenía ahí, pero no le provocaban el mismo alivio que sí hacían las de Víctor.

Una vez que aquel tuviera que irse, ¿cómo hablar? ¿Cómo escribirse? ¿Acaso él deseaba eso también? Era obvio su poco interés por que lograran comunicarse. Quizá las cosas no eran tan especiales como Yuuri había creído sentirlo. Quizá aquel solo era amable, quizá solo era para él un medio por el cual pudiera entretenerse y pasar el rato en ese ambiente donde todo le era tan incomprensible.

Quizá…

Yuuri miró la mano que Víctor había tocado días antes. No había marca, no había nada, y aun así la sensación de electricidad se mantenía, cosquilleándole como si recién hubiera ocurrido. Y era extraño que eso le hiciera sonreír al mismo tiempo que un manojo de lágrimas se agolpaban contra sus ojos.

 * * *

—Lo intento comprender...

Christophe Giacometti estaba a dos segundos de perder la paciencia. No era por nada. Después de casi dos semanas tras la pista de su amigo desaparecido, creyéndolo muerto en más de alguna ocasión, finalmente lo tenía enfrente suyo, sano y salvo pese a encontrarse en un hospital. Más que eso, lo que peligraba con sacarlo de juicio, era la simpleza con la que Víctor le había explicado el por qué no le realizó una jodida llamada para avisarle que se encontraba bien, ¡con vida! Y que solo deseaba pasar un par de días en el hospital para tontear con un médico que le había atraído.

—Pero creo que has superado incluso tus propios límites.

Desde que eran amigos de facultad y socios de una misma empresa, Chris estaba acostumbrado a que Víctor tomara decisiones demasiado impulsivas, sin tomar en consideración incluso las más obvias consecuencias. Salir de su hotel a media noche, ligeramente ebrio, había sido una de ellas, situación que lo llevó al encuentro con aquel ladrón que terminó por dispararle. Pero entre todas sus locuras, nunca creyó a Víctor capaz de mentir con tanto descaro, durante una situación tan delicada como la que se encontraba, y ocultarles a todos en el hospital e incluso a los policías que lo interrogaron que no solo hablaba un fluido inglés, sino que incluso podía comprender algunas cosas básicas de japonés.

—¿Por qué no podías coquetear como una persona normal? Algunos halagos, intentar hablar con él, invitarlo a salir...  ¡Lo que todo el mundo hace!

Víctor sonreía como si no ocurriera nada. Le había explicado a Chris la situación, el por qué apenas lo observó entrar a la habitación, le rogó en ruso que cerrara la puerta y no le dijera a nadie que podía entenderlos. Lo que fue en Chris una expresión de alivio al saber que su amigo estaba con bien, se transformó rápidamente en confusión y después enojo al escuchar sus razones, al darse cuenta de que todo el problema, y su horrible semana de búsqueda y preocupación, era por culpa de que Víctor se había interesado en un médico. No terminaba de comprenderlo del todo, e incluso le daba la impresión de que Víctor tampoco lo hacía. ¿Todo no hubiera sido más sencillo si desde un principio hubieran podido comunicarse?

Suspiró.

—Dime: ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? Si de verdad tanto te interesaba, tú solo cerraste las posibilidades de salir realmente con él. ¿Acaso crees que podrás mantener la mentira en cuanto salgas de aquí? Sabrá tu nombre completo, puede fácilmente investigar quién eres... ¿Qué crees que haga cuando descubra que eres el dueño de una empresa que sabe hablar tres idiomas y está aprendiendo el cuarto? Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero te puedo asegurar que no lo va a tomar bien. Tendrás suerte si solo te corre del hospital y se niegue a hablarte de nuevo.

Víctor había desvanecido un poco su sonrisa. Claro que lo había pensado, demasiado, y le hubiera encantado tener una respuesta que dar.

 

* * *

 

Desde que Yuuri entró a la habitación, notó de inmediato que algo extraño sucedía con Víctor. Su expresión era tan inusual en él: unos labios fruncidos que creaban una línea recta sobre el rostro, unos ojos que se perdían con facilidad en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando notó su presencia y le devolvió una mirada. Yuuri podía decir con seguridad que era la primera vez que no lo veía recibiéndolo con alguna clase de sonrisa. Tragó seco, de pronto se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. 

—¿Está... todo bien?  —preguntó, aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Su corazón era una madeja de dudas y tormento en el pecho, e intentó descubrir alguna pista de lo que pasaba por la mente ajena mientras lo observaba con atención. Incluso en ese punto, aun cuantas tantas veces Víctor le hubiera demostrado lo cómodo y entusiasmado que se encontraba con su presencia, Yuuri todavía dudaba. ¿Finalmente se había cansado de él? ¿De escuchar sus quejas? ¿Sus lloriqueos? 

En un silencio inusual, Yuuri, sin tener la seguridad de siempre para hablar, para expresar ese miedo que se le agolpaba con fuerza en el estómago, vio como Víctor estiró su brazo hacia él. En un principio creyó que intentaba darle algo, pero al sentir sus ojos cielo puestos de manera penetrante sobre sí, casi con ruego, necesidad, supo que en realidad quería que se acercara. 

—Podoydi poblizhe. (8)

Yuuri dio unos pasos lentos hacia él, algo desencajado por ese escenario que no comprendía. Víctor mantenía su brazo alzado en su dirección, hasta que pudo tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y rogar por un roce, porque tomara su mano una vez más. Sin palabras, Yuuri lo entendió y así lo hizo. Y entonces, apenas sus dedos se tocaron entre sí, se dio un choque eléctrico, un vacío sofocante que pareció abrirle el estómago en dos. A punto de huir como lo había hecho antes, abrumado por toda esa tormenta que se desarrollaba dentro suyo, Víctor sujetó con más fuerza su mano para impedirlo, para que lo sintiera con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Ambos se miraron: fuego y cielo, incendio y mar, dos universos crispantes en una conexión con la cual podía comprenderse tantas cosas que nunca fueron claras hasta ese momento.

Y, de pronto, Víctor se alzó un poco de la cama para encerrar entre sus brazos a Yuuri. Un jadeo saltó de sus labios al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tensó por el tacto. Pero, poco a poco, conforme el calor ajeno se expandía y lo volvía también suyo, sus músculos se relajaron y fue capaz de corresponderle, de envolver sus brazos entorno al cuerpo ajeno como si quisiera que esa cercanía nunca terminara.

Fue ahí cuando Víctor supo finalmente lo que debía hacer.

 

* * *

 

Yuko se lo dijo apenas lo miró caminando por los pasillos al iniciar su guardia: Víctor acababa de ser dado de alta.

Yuuri se apresuró a la habitación con la esperanza de que podría encontrarlo todavía ahí… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pretendía con hacerlo, si acaso una despedida en silencio, con una mirada, valdría la pena el intento. Pero, en cuanto se encontró con una habitación vacía, cuando un sabor amargo emergió desde su pecho ante ello, supo que hubiera preferido eso al vacío que ahora lo desolaba.

Se apoyó contra una pared, mientras sentía sus piernas temblar y las lágrimas agolparse con violencia contra sus ojos. Pero estos los cerró con fuerza, pretendiendo contenerlas todo lo que le era posible. No tenía mucho tiempo para lamentarse ahí. Ya tendría la oportunidad en casa de llorar, de recriminarse por haberse dejado llevar cuando, en los últimos días, fue más que consciente de las consecuencias.

—Yuuri, querido… 

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz. Era una de las enfermeras, que había entrado al notarlo a través de la ventana. Era una suerte que sus anteojos disimularan un poco lo húmedo de su mirada.

—Ten. Lo dejó para ti. Aunque…  acaba de salir apenas hace unos minutos, quizá podrías alcanzarlo aún en la entrada.

Sin rodeos, la mujer le entregó la libreta de Víctor, en la cual él estuvo dibujando en los últimos días. Después salió, como si se supiera que tras eso, Yuuri iba a necesitar demasiado espacio, demasiada soledad para poderse aguantar a sí mismo. Y era así, más que creer que aquello había sido un gesto lindo, algo que le motivara a salir tras él para buscarlo como la enfermera se lo había sugerido, se sentía algo decepcionado de que Víctor le hubiera dado la libreta con sus dibujos en lugar de llevarla consigo, como si con eso le diera un cierre definitivo para olvidar lo que había ocurrido ahí, lo cual, sin poderle poner un nombre exacto, era lo bastante claro y sentido para que no fuera necesario…  Y para que doliera un poco más.

Yuuri no quiso verla más en ese momento ni tampoco hizo amague por salir a buscar a alguien que, a su impresión, le había dejado claro que no quería ser encontrado, que no quería siquiera despedirse de alguna manera. Simplemente se quedó ahí, en esa habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas, con el conocimiento de que iba a necesitar su fortaleza intacta para soportar su recién iniciada guardia. Tantas veces permanecer arrodillado ante sus miedos y ansiedad, para descubrir que luchar por mantenerse de pie y estable no era tan difícil como siempre lo creyó. Por lo menos Víctor, de una manera indirecta, le había enseñado eso. Por lo menos, esa sería su manera de agradecerle, de mantenerlo en su memoria porque no quería olvidarlo: quería seguir manteniéndose de pie aun cuando ya no estuviera para escucharlo.

Guardó la libreta dentro de su bata, pero ante el movimiento, una hoja suelta, doblada como si imitara un sobre, resbaló de ella hasta el suelo. Yuuri notó, aun antes de inclinarse para recogerla, que se encontraba escrita del otro reverso. Sus dedos temblaron ante el roce, como ansiosos de lo que podría haber en su interior. Se imaginó que sería algo en ruso, quizá una despedida que Víctor le había dedicado, y se encontró sonriendo para sí al imaginarse que podría ser de esa manera, que quizá nuevamente se había apresurado a concebir los peores escenarios.

Sin embargo, la sensación fue completamente diferente cuando abrió la hoja y descubrió que lo que se encontraba escrito en ella no estaba ruso…  sino en inglés.

 

* * *

 

_Yuuri, te mentí. Y lo siento mucho. Pero antes de que rompas y tires esta nota, permíteme explicar._

_Sí, sé hablar inglés, incluso entiendo algo de japonés, aunque no lo hablo de manera fluida aún. No deseo que creas que me he burlado de ti todo este tiempo, ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de por qué lo he hecho. Cuando entraste por primera vez a mi habitación, desecho, comenzaste a hablar y a desahogarte con tanta sinceridad. Pude ver en tu mirada lo mucho que te hacía falta hacerlo con alguien. Y eso me hizo preguntarme por qué lo hacías conmigo y no con nadie más, qué te había detenido hasta ese entonces. De alguna manera intuí y temí que, si te enterabas que podía entenderte, dejarías esa sinceridad atrás. Fue algo que no pensé mucho, en realidad._

_Cuando caí en cuenta del error que había cometido, fue demasiado tarde. No supe cómo remediarlo, cómo volver atrás mis acciones para que no creyeras que solo había jugado contigo. Y pasaron los días, y la mentira se hacía cada vez más pesada como para poder revelarte la verdad...  Era cada vez más feliz por como tú y yo interactuamos de esta manera, diciéndonos tantas cosas que parecían no comprenderse, pero que lo hacíamos…  de alguna forma tú lo hacías. Eso me pareció maravilloso, sobre todo notar la diferencia entre tu modo de mirar del primer día y cómo lo hacías después._

_Realmente me gustas, Yuuri, me permitiste hacer y pensar tantas cosas que había olvidado…  o que incluso nunca antes creí posible._

_Quisiera que me perdonaras y me dieras la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo: quiero conversar de una forma en que ambos podamos comprendernos por entero. Quiero saber más de ti, que tú sepas de mí. Quiero que entiendas lo que dije cuando te vi por primera vez._

_Yuuri, en cuanto estés listo, escríbeme... Yo esperaré todo lo que sea necesario._

_Víctor Nikiforov_

 * * *

 

El silencio era incomodo entre los dos. Christophe seguía molesto por el horrible tiempo que Víctor le había hecho pasar, pero notaba en las facciones serias y algo entristecidas de aquel, que había comprendido perfectamente las consecuencias provocadas por su pequeño juego. En realidad, estaba algo sorprendido por ello. Se imaginaba a un Víctor capaz de confesarse de frente ante el médico, tratando de restar toda la importancia al asunto antes de recibir un puñetazo por su descaro, no a alguien que solo había dejado una libreta, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a despedirse directamente.

Quería hacer bastantes preguntas, pero entendía que no era el momento, que aún Víctor intentaba poner en orden parte de los lamentos y la culpa de que pudo hacer las cosas mejor.

—Lo arruiné todo, ¿no? —Eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían desde que salieron de la habitación y, ciertamente, Chris seguía mostrándose sorprendido por esa clase de gestos proviniendo de él.

—¿Tanto te gustó?

Víctor se encogió de hombros y, aunque esbozó una sonrisa, esta fue desganada, sin luz.

—Creo que es más que eso.

Chris pensó en abrazarlo. Tal parecía que el castigo resultaría peor que el error cometido y, aunque molesto, no pudo evitar que un nudo en el estómago se le formara tras ver su expresión tan desencajada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. Tantos años de conocerlo y era la primera vez que Víctor no intentaba disfrazar su tristeza, incluso frente a él.

—¡Víctor!

El aludo giró el rostro a las puertas del hospital ante ese llamado. Aun cuando nunca había escuchado a Yuuri gritar, supo de inmediato que se trataba de él, que esa era su voz...  Fue como un disparo certero en el pecho, y no supo si sentirse emocionado, temeroso o feliz porque el reencuentro se daba mucho antes de lo que creyó. Al final, decidió sentirse esperanzado, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció al ver a Yuuri aproximarse con prisa hacia él, con su rostro rojizo y abundante en lágrimas. Antes de todo, incluso de que intentara una disculpa con su propia voz, sintió el puño de aquel impactarse contra su mejilla. Entre la sorpresa y el dolor, de reojo logró ver apenas como Yuuri, del puño con el cual lo había golpeado, soltó un pequeño pedazo de papel arrugado frente a su rostro. Su corazón se contrajo cuando rápidamente lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo. Creyó que se trataba de la nota que le había dejado en la libreta.

Yuuri ni siquiera quiso verle a los ojos. Después del golpe, dado casi con rabia, se apartó con la misma prisa, antes de que Víctor, Chris o cualquiera de los testigos alrededor pudiera procesar lo ocurrido.

Si tan solo instantes antes Víctor ya se lamentaba como todo un idiota, ahora sentía que su corazón se había desecho con aquel puñetazo. Creyó que eso había sido una respuesta bastante clara de que Yuuri no planeaba perdonarlo…  y eso dolía, dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera llegado a creer. Sintió la garganta contraída; que el aire a su alrededor era tan tóxico que hasta sus entrañas ardían y se derretían en su interior; que todo, de pronto, había perdido peso, forma y color, hasta que miró con mayor detalle el papel que Yuuri había dejado caer frente a su rostro y notó que era más pequeño del que le había dejado.

Sin aliento, lo desdobló de inmediato, solo para descubrir que efectivamente no era la misma nota, sino un trozo de papel que tenía un número de teléfono escrito en él junto al nombre de “Yuuri Katsuki”.

—¡Chris! ¡Tu celular! ¡Rápido!

 Chris no entendía que estaba sucediendo, porque, tras el golpe de aquel médico, Víctor sonreía de nuevo, tan extasiado, feliz, como si hubiera renacido desde el mismo fondo de la tierra. Aun así, le entregó su celular y lo vio marcar un número en él casi eufórico para después esperar pasmado mientras escuchaba el timbre del otro lado de la línea…  hasta que alguien respondió.

—¡Yuuri! —fue entonces su voz llena de alivio, de más emoción, y aunque la moduló para que no fuera bastante obvio, su sonrisa no podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba—. Aún voy a permanecer varios días en Japón. Si aceptas, me gustaría recompensarte por todo esto y más. Te llevaré a dónde quieras, a comer, a solo dar un paseo y conversar como personas normales...  Lo que desees… Por cierto, Yuuri, no deberías dejar que las lágrimas ensucien ese bonito rostro.

Hubo silencio. Víctor parecía haber olvidado como respirar mientras esperaba una respuesta. Después un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y una voz que se mostraba llena de vergüenza.

—YA prinimayu  **(9)**  —respondió Yuuri con una pronunciación tan mala de quien no sabe realmente cómo hacerlo. 


	2. Glosario de frases

(1) y (2)

Yuuri enrojeció de golpe. No había entrado al pequeño almacén de las enfermeras, sino que se encontraba en la habitación de un paciente. Rápidamente intentó limpiar sus lágrimas, mientras el hombre sobre la camilla le sonreía casi enternecido.

—Почему ты плачешь?  (¿Por qué lloras?) (1) —El extraño habló, pero Yuuri no comprendió ni una sola palabra.

—Perdone. Lamento haberlo molestado. —Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, algo turbado por haber sido tan distraído como para irrumpir de esa manera en una habitación del hospital. Y, peor aún, que un completo desconocido lo haya visto en un estado tan lamentable.

—Нельзя допустить, чтобы слезы портили такое прекрасное лицо. (No deberías dejar que las lágrimas ensucien ese bonito rostro) (2)

Una sensación extraña invadió el pecho de Yuuri, pese a que, nuevamente, no había entendido el significado de ninguna palabra dicha por aquel hombre. Pero, aun así, fue como si supiera que debía sentirse apenado por lo acababa de escuchar.

 

* * *

 

 

(3)

Yuuri lo intuyó, pero en ese punto era difícil controlarse, incluso siquiera intentar huir a un lado donde no se encontrara tan expuesto, sobre todo ante alguien que no conocía, que seguro lo tacharía de débil, de ridículo. 

—Нет, не плачь Эй, не плачь. (No, no llores. Hey, no llores)(3)

El hombre le hablaba, Yuuri no lo comprendía, pero aun así se atrevió a mirarlo como si lo hubiera hecho. El extraño efectivamente intentaba levantarse, pero era obvio, por sus expresiones adoloridas, que no se encontraba en el estado ideal para hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

(4)

Solo lo había considerado un poco y pronto sus pasos lo colocaron justo frente a la puerta correcta. Ahora no sabía que más decir, si es que acaso tenía sentido hacerlo. 

—Я боялся, что ты не вернешься. Я рад, что ты здесь. (Temí que no volverías. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho) (4)

Yuuri desvió su mirada, algo desencajado por el brillo inexorable que de pronto había visto titilar sobre los ojos ajenos. Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo, mientras una emoción extraña, como de un enjambre de abejas, le subía desde el fondo del estómago.

 

* * *

 

(5) y (6)

—¿Víctor? —Fueron unos segundos en los que Yuuri se permitía entender. Después, un jadeó se atragantó en su garganta, ¿acababa de decirle su nombre? Un asentimiento emocionado del contrario y su sonrisa espléndida se lo confirmaron.

—А вы? (¿Y tú?) (5) —ahora Víctor apuntó hacia él. Yuuri supo adivinar de inmediato lo que había preguntado.

—Kastuki... Katsuki Yuuri —Se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con mayor fuerza que antes. La emoción, seguramente.

—¡Yuuri! —repitió el hombre con una voz cantarina, como si hubiera disfrutado pronunciar cada sílaba de aquel nombre... Como si lo hubiera saboreado entre sus labios—.Какое милое имя! (¡Qué adorable nombre!) (6)

Algo en Yuuri se estremeció con violencia. Tenía que admitir que la forma cómo lo llamó fue extraña, pero no en un mal sentido...  Su interior se había encendido y ahora el calor le hacía hervir hasta las venas.

 

* * *

 

(7)

Pero cuando las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta, aun antes de hacerse presente en su mirada, aquel habló:

—Ты говоришь так честно, мне это нравится. Мне кажется, ты перестанешь, если узнаешь, что я тебя понимаю. (Me gusta como hablas con tanta sinceridad. Siento que dejarás de hacerlo si sabes que puedo comprenderte) (7)

Yuuri, por supuesto, no comprendió palabra alguna, pero su corazón se agitó ante el roce de la mano que aquel colocó sobre la suya.

 

* * *

 

(8)

En un principio creyó que intentaba darle algo, pero al sentir sus ojos cielo puestos de manera penetrante sobre sí, casi con ruego, necesidad, supo que en realidad quería que se acercara. 

—Подойди поближе. (Por favor, ven)(8)

Yuuri dio unos pasos lentos hacia él, algo desencajado por ese escenario que no comprendía. Víctor mantenía su brazo alzado en su dirección, hasta que pudo tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y rogar por un roce, porque tomara su mano una vez más.

 

* * *

 

(9)

Hubo silencio. Víctor parecía haber olvidado como respirar mientras esperaba una respuesta. Después un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y una voz que se mostraba llena de vergüenza.

—Я принимаю (Acepto) (9) —respondió Yuuri con una pronunciación tan mala de quien no sabe realmente cómo hacerlo.


End file.
